1. Technical Field
This device relates to leaf and yard debris collection and transportation carts and the like which are used to collect and transport leaves from one location to another. The carts facilitate the collection of leaves so that their contents can be transferred into other disbursing conveyances, such as disposable bags.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of wheel carts that are used to transport bulk material, such as leaves, garden debris or even snow. Typically, such carts have a pair of spaced wheels with a collection body positioned therebetween and some sort of hinged system to allow the cart in some instances to be lowered to the ground or elevated for dumping, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,026,310, 4,629,203, 4,921,305 and 4,957,306.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,310 a shoveling hand cart is disclosed wherein a receptacle is pivotally secured to handles on a wheeled frame. A second set of handles extends directly from the receptacle which allows for tipping of the receptacle for loading and dumping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,203 is directed towards a yard caddy comprising a cart supported by a pair of wheels with an extended handle. The cart can be pivoted on its wheels for ground engagement and then elevated for transportation by manual input to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,305 claims a wheelbarrow having a pair of support and transportation wheels with a bin positioned on a frame pivoted thereto. A contoured handle assembly is provided having cam shaped ground engaging portions that allow the bin to be lowered to the ground for ease of loading.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,306 illustrates a leaf wagon having a rectangular frame with a pair of hinge baskets thereon. One of the baskets has an open end for ease of loading and can be pivoted up over the remaining basket when not in use. A gated opening is positioned in the bottom of the first basket to aid in unloading bulk granulated type material.